


You are my Sun

by notfun1790



Category: Secret Garden (TV)
Genre: Band Fic, Boarding School, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfun1790/pseuds/notfun1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After walking out of that concert, Oska has another plan for Han Tae Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good bye and A Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I was looking for some fanfiction on Han Tae Sun since I was captivated by his character in Secret Garden but found a few. Hence, I wrote this story. English is not my first language so there are grammatical errors and this is my first fanfiction. Hope you guys like it.

My heart is still hurting when I left that concert. I really do not know where I should go. Should I go to China as I have planned earlier before Oska kidnapped me? Should I took ahjumma’s offer. Geez, why am I so undecided?

However, what so funny is that he, Oska of all people, predicted that I would run away again. There is a car waiting for me outside the venue and Oska’s assistant manager emerged from the car and opened the door. He just sighed “as expected.” and gave me a letter. “I am here to ensure that you are not headed to the ferry.” He blurted out. Am I being kidnapped or something? Pouting, I took the letter and entered the car. Cheap bastard, using the envelope he sent to his fans. To clear things, I am not his fan. I just lov… No! I need to leave that feeling behind. I opened the envelope and inside it are a letter and an airline ticket. 

To Sun: 

I know you would run away! Do not ride a boat to China again. I really care about you and remember that you are my exclusive producer. Since you are in love with music, I have decided your destination. Here is a plane ticket going to Japan since you got accepted to a prestigious school for music and arts. Surprise! 

Do not worry, Seul got you on a full scholarship and I will send you an allowance. Do not think about the money. This will come from the royalties from the songs you have composed for me.

Please do not let that talent go to waste. Send me another song for my next album. xoxo

\- Oska-hyungnim

Oska-hyungnim… Brother… A tinge of hurt. I hope he is happy with Seul. I need to get use to that word. He will be forever my brother or maybe my exclusive singer. 

Japan, would be perfect… Japan would be a great place to start anew, to heal what’s broken. 

“Hey kid we are here. Oska said that once you arrive in Japan, you should contact Mr. Shio. He is the principal in the school that you will be going to. Here are other details and some money.” The assistant manager gave me a business card and an envelope containing a map, my acceptance letter, and a lot of money. 

“I cannot take this.” Shoving the envelope back to him. 

He looked at me and did not take the envelope. “Please take it. You will need it once you are in Japan. That is your salary, of course, for helping us with the concert as Oska’s producer.” I nodded and took the money. I put the two envelopes in my bag as I enter the airport. To Japan it is.

\---

“Akio!” Screamed the fans when the stage went black. Luckily, Cris was there to break my fall and take me to the back stage. I can hear people screaming my name. Geez… Why do I feel so dizzy and tired?!

\---

“God! Why on earth did you eat that before the concert! You are too trusting. Luckily, it was just a small concert and Cris was on your back when you fainted.” Anna, our manager, was fuming.

“Anna-san, please do not be too harsh to nii-san. It should be the security’s fault. They should have at least checked the food before it came to us.” Ken, my younger brother and our drummer, cried. Cris who was sitting on the bench nods in agreement with Ken.

“Although I agree with you, you should be more cautious. You know that fans can be a bit crazy here. Anyways, the food poisoning incident is currently being investigated. For now, you three will be going into a very long vacation.” Our manager announced.

“What! Why? We have a tour and a concert to attend to! We cannot go on a vacation. Most of the tickets were sold-out” The three of us protested.

“With the treatment they have done to you, I am sure your throat hurts.” Anna answered. We were silenced by that. The truth is my voice is scratchy and my throat has been burning. Ken and Cris looked so concern and I have to reassure them that I am fine.

“I am fine Anna.” I lied.

“No, you are not fine and based from what I have heard from the doctors, you should not be talking right now. Anyways, do not worry it is not just a vacation. I am sending you for a semester to school. That should be fun, right?” Anna said enthusiastically.

All she heard was a groan from us. Who in the hell would want to attend to school?

\---

“Did they agree to it? They really should go. Someone is targeting them and it is safer that they lay low for a while.” Saijou said warily.

“They have no choice. They cannot disobey the person who practically raised them.” Anna said.

“Did you blackmail them again?” Saijou said. Anna just smirked.

\---  
The plane landed smoothly and I arrived in Tokyo on time. The airport was full of bustling strangers, both Japanese and foreigners. Luckily, I learned a little nihongo, thanks to my Japanese friend I met in Europe. I was shocked at how pretty well-known the school was. When I asked one personnel of the airport helpdesk where the school was, she ushered me to sit down and offered me tea. She then proceeded to ask me if I was an actor or singer from Korea. When I nodded (don’t get me wrong, I am really a singer but not a popular one), she literally shrieked and asked for my autograph. Then, she went to her friends and pointed at me. Her friends were huddling towards me. I have no time to answer their questions and they are really crowding towards me. You know how I really hate crowds. Then, I just pretended that I have to go to the rest room and hastily escaped their interrogations. Geez… Japanese fans and Korean fans are so much alike. They are really weird. 

Finally, I got out of the airport and followed the instructions Oska gave me except to ride a taxi. Taxis in korea are expensive, what more in Japan. I soon asked strangers for instructions how to go that mountain school using public bus. The stranger dutifully outlined the instructions on the map but gave me a warning that I should just ride a taxi. She said that it would be safe to ride a taxi but I, being a frugal student, refused it and thanked her.

However, I regretted my decision to ride this good-for-nothing- bus. I should have followed what was written on that map Oska gave me and the stranger’s advice. I was too accustomed in saving money that I thought taxi was too expensive (this is the first time I am holding a lot of money.) The public bus that will supposedly take me to that school at the top of the hill broke down. I thought I could walk halfway since there are no taxis that would take me but with my luggage I could not walk any longer. 

I could see the school when I heard a car going up the hill. Hoping to catch a ride, I dutifully wave on the oncoming car but to no avail it didn’t stop. Then another car is coming, quite fancy though. I waved my hand again and the car just passed by. A moment later, I heard a screech and thank god it stopped. I rushed so that the driver would not wait but as I came close to the car, the driver drove off. What the hell! Are Japanese people that rude? 

After an hour of hiking, I have reached the school’s gate. I am so glad that I practically run to the gates. It was humungous and has the school’s name on top of it, Saint Patrick’s School for the Arts and Music. It all downed on me that I am really attending this school. My only problem is how do I enter these gates again? Are there any passwords? Then, behind those gates were the cars that passed me. Damn and cursed those stupid rich kids!

As I looked beyond the gates, someone is coming near me. It looks like a model around Oska’s age. He must be teacher here. “Hi! Are you the transfer student? Are you Han Tae Sun? I thought you will be coming here in a taxi?” the tall man asked.

Panting, I nodded and answered “I thought it was near so…”

“You walk from the town up to here?! So Seul’s description of you was right. You really are frugal but boy that is too much.” the man was shocked.

“No. I walked halfway. I thought the bus is a reliable transportation. Do not believe everything Seul said to you, she is just jealous of me.” I pouted. 

“Jealous? Anyways, the principal is waiting for you. I am Takamiya, I will be teaching arts. Come on in and I’ll take you to him and I think you really need a drink” Takamiya answered. Thank god he finally noticed what I needed. I am really thirsty and I think my feet are dead now. 

He opened the gates and when I entered the premises, I was in awe. This is not a school but a mansion. It has one of the most beautiful gardens I saw. It brings nostalgia back when I was in Europe. I smiled when Takamiya opened the door leading to the principal’s office. As I entered the halls, this is goodbye to my heartache and hello to my new life.


	2. Piano at the Music Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart never forgets.

The principal was, how do I term it, hmmmm… eccentric, I guess, and very touchy. When I arrived at the office, the principal welcomed me with a warm hug. He said to dropped the honorifics and call him Shio since they are the same age as Oska. “I never knew you were so cute.” The principal exclaimed and pinched my cheeks. I tried to get away and oh my god, this is sexual harassment. Finally, his secretary coughed so loud in order to get the principal’s attention.

“Oh yeah” the principal finally looked away and ushered me inside and what happens next changed my life. Sitting next to the principal’s table was three men. Two with towering height and one with a small physique just like me. All of them look like a model. When I greeted them, they have a shocked look on their face. Was I too stunning that they become speechless? 

Before the principal introduced me, one of them came to me and hugged me. He called me Ren. I tried to struggle away from him and insisted that he got the wrong person, that I am not Ren. Before I knew it, he kissed me, on the LIPS!  
\----------------------------------

When he entered the room, I cannot believe my eyes. Ren is here. He is here, alive and smiling. My mind went blank and I just approached him and hugged him. Ken and Cris were shocked as I am. However, he insisted that I got the wrong person, that he is not Ren. I looked at him and I am sure that he is Ren. I kissed him to prove that the hearts never forgets that I really love him but all I got was a slap.

\--------------------------  
“Pervert!” I yelled and slapped him. The principal intervened and introduced me again but to no avail that beast is insisting that I am Ren. Out of embarrassment, I run out. Who the hell would kiss a guy out of the blue? This is gonna be a crazy year. 

When I cooled down and ensured that beast and his companion were no longer there, I returned to the office to get the belongings I left and to know where I will be staying. Oska said that there will be a dorm in this school so I need not to worry. However, I never thought what the principal was thinking. 

He just decided that I will be rooming with the beast that attacked me. He explained that since it’s the middle of the year, all the rooms were occupied and only two rooms were available. Ken and Cris will be rooming together (so that’s the name of his companion) and Akio (the beast) and I will be sharing a room together. The principal joked that the room is spacious enough for me to build a wall. I sighed and accept this misfortune. 

True enough, the room was spacious with its own restroom and study area. There is also a space for any musical instrument. When I entered the room, I was relieved that the beast was not there. I unpacked immediately and walked out the room. I plan to return late so that I will not confront Akio.

I roamed the dorms and found that there are music and dance rooms. There were also art rooms where painting materials of all kinds are available. One that struck me the most is the room with a beautiful piano. I entered the room and was happy that no one is around. After I sold my piano, I never played again. Remembering the past, the first thing I played was my favorite, my mother’s lullaby. It was a simple tune but it calms my heart every time I play it.

\-------------------------------  
That melody… that tune… Akio stopped his conversation with Cris when he heard that tune. He run towards the sound and stopped at the door. “This is definitely Ren.” Akio assured Cris and opened the door and rushed to the pianist. He hugged him from behind and promised himself that he will never let go this time.

Sun was really shocked when someone hugged him from behind. He intends to slap whoever was hugging him but was stopped when he heard him crying the name “Ren” and “I miss you” over and over again. It took him a minute to face the man. It was Akio again. He sighed and said “I am not Ren and I think you’re mistaken.” He stood up leaving the room. 

“If you’re not Ren, then, how come you know this music? How come you look like him?” He yelled to Sun. “I do not know him. Please leave me alone!” Sun replied angrily and left the room. “then, how come my heart recognizes you?” Akio whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! More chapters to come! Cheers!


End file.
